It's Worth It All
by Crazy8Diva17
Summary: Christine had moved from NY to Forks with no hope at all, but will one family change all of that? Especially the love a guy that she never expected to even exist? One Shot...


**Sadly, I have to say that I don't own any Twilight character... Although, I wish that I did. I do however own Chris. **

**By the way, the words that are in Italics are all thoughts.**

* * *

Christine Moore walked downstairs with a frown on her face and threw her bag by the door before she stomped in the kitchen.

Her mom sighed as she handed her a plate of breakfast, "You could at least pretend to be happy. Your father is really excited about this opportunity. I know that it is different than New York but I m sure that you'll love it in no time."

"Mom, I am across the country from everything that I love and in a town that has nothing to do, and it never stops raining. Why did we have to come here of all places?" she complained as she took a bite of her toast.

Her mom gave her a comforting smile, "You'll get used to it, sweetie. Just give it a chance."

She laughed bitterly, "I doubt it."

She ate her breakfast quickly and then grabbed her bag. She headed out the door and got into her new Audi TT. Her parents has actually bought her the car to make up for the fact that they were moving across the country. She drove to her new high school with a scowl on her face.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked next to a silver Volvo. She grabbed her bag and went inside. She went to the office and grabbed her schedule and then walked to her first class, which was English. She walked into the class to be seated behind a dark haired girl, who seemed to be over excited about everything and way too hyper for her liking.

She did not pay much attention during her class since she was extremely distracted. She had figured out years before that she could read people's minds if she chose and she had found herself trying to get to know some of these people through minds but she found that it was a mistake. She had been listening to some of them when she heard the thoughts of one of the  
guys. He was thinking really dirty thoughts about her.

"Gross." She thought out loud.

The dark haired girl turned around, "What did you say?"

"Oh... Nothing... Just... People are gross." she tried to cover up but she knew that she didn't do a good job at it.

She smiled at her, "Oh. I'm Alice. I do agree with you by the way. People are gross. You are Christine, aren't you?"

"Chris, actually." she corrected her.  
_  
'Right. I'll have to remember that... since we are going to be really good friends..._' Alice thought.

"Sorry... Chris. So, how are you liking Forks?" she asked, way too cheerfully.

Christine frowned, "I really don't like it at all. I would rather be back in New York."

"So, you like the city, huh? Seattle isn't that bad. It's definitely not New York but it isn't horrible. I could take you sometime." she offered.

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually. Shopping might make me feel better." she said with a small smile.

_'That is so great. She likes shopping. Perfect.'_ Alice thought with a bright smile.

Alice was grinning wickedly, "Oooh.. A woman after my own heart."

After class was over Alice showed her where her Science class was. She found that the only empty seat was near a bronze haired boy, who seemed to have the same topaz eyes that Alice had. She smiled at him and sat down.

_'Damn, he is gorgeous. His eyes are incredible. I will have to ask Alice if they are related. They would have to be with those eyes. I have never seen that color before. They are incredible.'_ she thought as she glanced over at him.

He laughed at the thought, _'Great... another one. She is observant though. Alice needs to be careful not to get to close. Alice was right though. She is beautiful.'_

She looked shocked a bit, _'Alice seems like a sweet girl. She is way to hyper though. I don't see how anyone could have that much energy.'_

_'You have no idea. That girl seems like she is always on something.'_ he said with a laugh to himself.

She looked at him suddenly, '_How in the hell did you do that? You just read my mind.'_

He looked at her with a frown, _'And you can read my mind? How?'_

She gave a small laugh, _'I wish that I knew. I have been able to for a few years but to be honest I can't remember any of my life before that. How can you read my mind. I thought that I was the only freak here.'_  
_  
'I really can't get into specifics. You seem so normal.'_ he thought just as the teacher walked into the room.

She grinned, _'Normal? Yeah right. I really wish that I was. At least I learned how to turn it off and on. It is fun a lot of the time but most of the time it just gets annoying.'_  
_  
'I understand that. I am Edward, by the way. I am guessing that you are Chris.'_ He thought with a small smile.

She smiled at him, _'Of course you would know to call me that.'_

They sat through the rest of class and had their own private conversation. They both had fun getting to know each other in their own private world. After class was over they walked to Math together.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for her. When it was over she walked outside to her car to find Edward leaning against the silver Volvo. She walked over to him with a smile.

"My family knows." He told her.

She sighed, "Really? Why did you have to tell them?"

He laughed, "I can't keep anything from Alice... You'll find out why at some point but I don't want to be the one to tell you."

"Fine." She said shortly.

She heard a squeal behind her, "Chris!"

Edward laughed, "Here we go."

"Is she always this hyper?" She asked.

"Sometimes she is worse. You should see her when she goes shopping." Edward joked.

Christine laughed, "So, it was probably a bad idea to agree to go to Seattle with her, wasn't it?"

"I am not that bad when I go shopping." She told her.

Jasper laughed, "Yeah right. Honey, why do you think that we are all afraid of going shopping with you?"

Alice laughed, "I am not that bad. By the way, this is Jasper."

Rosalie and Emmett approached.

Rosalie grinned, "Nice car, Chris."

"Thanks. The parents got it for me to try and make me feel better for moving here." She said with a small smile.

They chatted for a little bit before she heard Jasper's thoughts break through her own. He was actually thinking about being thirsty, but what shocked her most was the vivid thoughts of him attacking a deer and drinking its blood.

Edward glanced over at her and thought, _'You saw that didn't you?'_  
_  
'At least part of it. That was gross._' She thought with a small laugh.

Edward looked at her shocked, _'You are telling me that you just saw Jasper thinking about drinking blood and you aren't afraid at all. You just think that it is gross?'_  
_  
'Yea. Well, it is gross.'_ She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Alice looked between the two of them annoyed, "I don't like this at all. I can tell that you are talking privately."

Jasper looked at her and realized what he had been thinking, "You heard me, didn't you, Chris?"

She sighed, "Definitely yes. That was pretty graphic… and kinda gross. I would never have expected that."

Everyone else was looking confused but Emmett spoke up, "What is going on?"

Edward actually laughed, "Why don't you ask Jasper since he is the one that can't control his thoughts?"

Jasper sighed, "I was thinking about going hunting and Chris saw."

"I knew that she would." Alice said with a bright grin.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I am going to tell anyone. You forget. I am a bit of a freak, too. Plus, in a way it's nice having people who know what I can do." She said with a smile.

They all finally decided to leave. Christine went home and went straight to her room. She did her homework and ended up falling asleep. She was awoken to a knock on her window. She went over to it and opened it. Edward crawled in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He smiled at her brightly, "Just came to see you."

"And why would you want to do that? I am just a normal person, after all." She said with a small smile.

He laughed and walked closer to her, "You are anything but normal."

"Edward, you don't even know me, anyway." She told him as she sat back down on her bed.

He laughed, "So, because I don't know you. I can't talk to you?"

"Of course you can talk to me." She said with a smile.

_'You can do a lot more than that. '_ She thought to herself.

Edward laughed and sat down beside her, "I am going to ignore that you just thought that."

"Crap. I forgot that I have someone else who can do the same thing. That sucks. Now I can't even think dirty thoughts about you." She joked.

He laughed at her, "Well, you can. I would hear them though."

Without thinking she laid her head on his shoulder, "Most guys would love hearing thoughts like that."

"Well, I am not most guys. Although, it does seem to be a bit different with you thinking it." He said with a smile.

She laughed, "Whatever, Edward."

He smiled, "I was told to tell you that you are going shopping in Seattle with Alice on Saturday."

"Of course she would see that. I guess I'll need to make sure that I get enough sleep." she said with a grin.

He scooted back on the bed and rested against the headboard. She went and sat beside him and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"So, can I ask you something, Edward?" she asked him.

He laughed, "Go ahead and ask."

She sighed, "Do you want me? I mean… Do you want my blood?"

"I am not going to lie to you. Your blood definitely calls to me. But it's bearable. I might not be worthy enough to be with you but all the pain in the world is worth being near you." he told her with a small smile, "You really intrigue me, Chris."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Well, Edward Cullen, You intrigue me."

* * *

**Please read and review. I really want to know what you guys think!**


End file.
